


Nightmare

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comforting, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Ian Gallagher, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest can be weak.Sometimes, things don’t go as planned. They hurt and then they hurt harder. The initial pain, the dreams, the memories, the panic attacks. Some things never go away. This causes even the toughest person to turn to jelly, to fall apart right before the eyes of the ones who care.This can happen to even the mighty Mickey Milkovich.// NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY, NO COMMENTS !!





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, wow has it been a busy ass couple of months. My teachers all thought it was a good idea to pile on the homework a few weeks before school ends, ridonkulus. Anyways, this has been in my reminders since January, I'm so glad to get it up! ;) hey! I'm obsessed with Becky Albertalli, let me know if you would like me to write some Spierfeld fanfiction as well!! (Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda/ Leah on the Offbeat/ Love, Simon) I love you guys, sorry if i haven't gotten to your prompts, again i've been swamped these last few weeks. I failed algebra II last term and i've been working to get my license. thanks for understanding.

Sometimes, even the strongest can be weak.

 

Sometimes, things don’t go as planned. They hurt and then they hurt harder. The initial pain, the dreams, the memories, the panic attacks. Some things never go away. This causes even the toughest person to turn to jelly, to fall apart right before the eyes of the ones who care.

 

This can happen to even the mighty Mickey Milkovich.

 

It was a normal night for Mickey and his husband, Ian Gallagher. The air was slightly warm and their skin was damp against one another. Mickey liked it this way, close to his lover even when he couldn’t bear to be close to even himself. Mickey didn’t mind the heat when the all-consuming safety and love that radiated off his husband was nearby. Mickey loved Ian, wanted Ian to be close even when he felt like he was going to melt under the sheet of the bed.

 

Resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, Mickey really tried to stay awake to see the movie Ian had been raving about for the past week. But, the warm air mixed with Mickey’s long hours caused him to fall asleep pressed firmly into his husband’s side, Ian’s arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

 

Before Mickey knew it, he was getting flashes. Flashes of things that made his blood run cold and panic seep deep into his bones. All he saw was his father, standing above a bloody Ian. But why couldn’t he help? Why couldn’t he move?

 

_BANG._

 

Mickey felt himself begin to hysterically cry, clawing at his restraints. Mangled screams escaped his throat as he tried to get to his husband before it was too late. His screaming got louder, harsher, and more pained the closer his father got to him. Ian, he needed Ian. The tears wouldn’t stop, and suddenly he was ripped from his old living room, and into a new place. A church?

 

No.

 

A funeral. Ian’s funeral.

 

Suddenly, the air was ripped from Mickey’s lungs. Harsh, ragged breaths came out of his mouth as his whole body set into absolute misery. Shaking, Mickey lowered himself to the ground. There, he screamed. He screamed and cried until his throat was red raw, hitting the ground until even it felt like it was shaking. Small whimpers escaped his mouth. His Ian. His Ian was gone.  

 

Actually, he was shaking, hard. Something was shaking him violently back and forth. _Too loud, too much, help me. God, please help me._

Mickey awoke to a pale faced Ian Gallagher, clutching at scratch marks that were forming on his chest. Mickey was shaking like a leaf, eyes wild and searching. Concluding that it was all a dream, Mickey all but leaped into Ian’s arms. As soon as Ian clamped his arms around his waist, Mickey began to bawl.

 

“Shhh, Mickey. It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine. I’m right here, baby.” Ian murmured, burying his lips in Mickey’s hair. Mickey whimpered in response and buried his face more into the crook of Ian’s neck, arms clamped over his shoulder and legs wrapped around Ian’s waist, who is sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed.

 

Mickey continues to sob until he is gasping for breath against Ian’s shoulder. Mickey bites down to try and cover the sound of the sobs wracking his entire body. Ian just squeezes him tighter, dropping kisses to his shaking husband’s head. Mickey pulled away from Ian’s shoulder, grasping his love’s face and dropping kiss after kiss onto his lips.

 

“My… my dad. He killed you! He killed you and I couldn’t do anything! I’m so sorry, baby. I couldn’t help, couldn’t do anything! And then at your f-funeral, I just lost it! I feel like shit, Ian! I can’t fucking get this shit out of my head. Please make it all stop. He shouldn’t be controlling my life anymore.” Mickey whimpered, clutching impossibly tighter to Ian, the only safety he had ever known.

 

“Mickey,” Ian started. “Baby, I know you don’t like to think of it this way but, you were abused. That pain is probably not going to go away, just dull over time. It is important to remember that it is okay to be affected by it. I’m not going anywhere baby, you’ll always have me. Always.” Mickey whimpered in response, burying his pale face into Ian’s chest.

 

There were things that happened to Mickey that would make even the strongest man break down. Mickey survived years of abuse, struggling through an entire life of slurs, screams, and pain. Then Ian Gallagher burst into his life, mending the wounds and making Mickey’s life brighter day by day. Mickey owed his whole life to Ian, without him he wouldn’t be half the man he would be today.

 

Getting his breathing back on track, Mickey spared a glance up at his beautiful husband. Blue eyes meeting hazel, Mickey allowed himself get lost in the wonders that were Ian Gallagher.

 

Bright eyes and soft smiles, mixed with a tough exterior and a body that would put most men to shame. That was what Mickey loved, Ian was the right amount of soft and tough; He knew how to be rough with Mickey, to hold his ground. He also knew how to hold Mickey, to protect him when he couldn’t protect himself.

 

Mickey would value Ian forever, until they’re old and gray with fourteen grandchildren and a dog named Bub VII, old and rickety just like them. Mickey can’t wait for a future where the aches and pains of his youth will finally be behind him.

 

Mickey vowed that his children, nor his husband, would ever be hurt at the hands of him. He would not submit to the same vicious cycle that started before even Terry. He would break that chain and become everything his family wants and needs. He’ll do it if it kills him.

 

Pulling out of the hug, Mickey placed a soft kiss against his husband’s lips. Finally allowing himself to smile, relief coursed through Mickey as the final dread from his nightmare escaped his body. Ian grinned back, his grief leaving his face. Mickey pressed a kiss to his nose before untangling himself from Ian and grabbing his hand. He pulled his husband by the wrist into the kitchen.

 

God, he needed a fucking drink.


End file.
